


Friends - Together

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [21]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Read "Friends - Tyler" and "Friends - Josh" first :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read "Friends - Tyler" and "Friends - Josh" first :)

It had been bound to Happen, since the start, since the very moment Josh and Tyler laid their eyes on each other. Everyone had known it, everyone had made fun of it but still Josh and Tyler had fought hard to not let it happen, to not give in, to not let friendship like this be at stake for some stupid, what they thought, easily to replace feelings. But in the end the urge to touch each other in more than a mentally way had won. Of course it had happened at night.

Being shoved into the bunk area from two different sides of the hallway, the two Boys froze in their tracks as they saw each other, but both knew it was too late to turn and run as the door locks slipped shut behind them. Apparently Mark and Michael have had a plan.

For some minutes there were awkward silence, Tyler looking down on his shoes, uncomfortable shifting from one foot to the other, Josh sudden being very interested in the ceiling, pretending that he came across as totally cool with his shaking hands shoved into his pockets. 

Eventually both of them couldn't stand it anymore and started talking at the same time “I shouldn't have…” “I’m sorry I…” again they fled into non talking until Josh suddenly growled and threw his hands in the air. “This is the dumbest Thing we’ve Ever done!” Tyler's voice was raspy, it ripped his Friends soul open a bit as it was drenched in bitterness. “Ruining Our frenship with fucking each other? Yap, i guess you could call that a major fault. I mean...It's not like you would have enjoyed it...Or screamed my name. Just a big fat mistake, wasn't it?”

This time it was the Drummer who let his eyes linger in the ground, his voice suddenly silent, shy in a way. “I originally was talking abOut that not talking to each other thing but if you say it was a failure...Well then it might have been just that. I mean….it's not like you were begging for more or kissing me senseless afterwards, right?”

And that was when they both faced each other, the first time since their encounter and realised that the same Spark, the same fire burned in them. It was Josh who made the first step then, but Tyler was swift to follow and came towards him as well. The first connect was clumsy, not only that they couldn't decide where to put their hands, they hesitated to let their lips touch, but the hug they shared quickly changed as Tyler decided that it was about time to fuck up all the gender rules he had been taught his whole life and gave in, let himself sink closer into the other, slightly tilting his head and waiting for Josh to take over.

It didn't need more then this small gesture to make his friend understand and finally , after all the denying and tears and the pain, finally the world seemed just to stand still. They didn't recognise the doors being opened again or the frantically clicking sounds as Mark and Michael took tons of pictures of them. Months later, when they shared them on their social media accounts the two of them were happy to have vivid memories of the moment they fell in place.


End file.
